


Dance the night away

by Dimou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimou/pseuds/Dimou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni goes out to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Танцы всю ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357894) by [Anka_Anny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny)



Benni was spending a nice Friday evening with a group of friends. They had started lightly, just enjoying each other's company at one of their flats, boosted with a couple of beers, but when the night got darker, their feeling for some dancing increased. Going to clubs wasn't something that they usually did, but none of them were the kind of people to back down from it either. It had taken some time for them to reach a decision which club they would go to, but as dancing was the main activity they wanted to do, they finally decided on a place known for its great DJ's.

Benni loved dancing. He could do it for hours, just close his eyes and let the music take over him, control his movements until he didn't have a single speck of energy left. Good rhythm to his body was stronger than his heartbeat, it flowed through his whole system, made him forget about everything else. It took over his nerves, made commands of its own of how to move his hands and legs. Great music could make him laugh like no other thing.

After a particularly ecstatic beat, Benni retreated to the edge of the dance floor to take a short break, catch his breath and sip some water to cool himself down. He let his gaze sweep over the dancers, admire their movements, their dedication to the music. In the blasting strobe lighting, the buzzing crowd in the floor looked like a single organism instead of various different persons, moving in unison, swaying around in time of the thumbing music.

From otherwise coherent crowd, one dancer stood out though. His eyes shone bright in the neon lights, sparkling in all the various shades, looking straight at Benni. The smile beneath the eyes spread and Benni was once again ready to dance. Looking for company hadn't been on day's agenda, but he wouldn't back down from an opportunity to dance with a hot guy.

Benni left his glass on the stand circling the dance floor and started walking towards the guy, almost gliding, swaying his hips in time with the music. The man turned slightly, to face completely the approaching Benni, took some steps towards him, away from the biggest throng on the floor. Neither of them said a word when they met, just flashed matching grins, let their bodies do the communication.

And boy did Benni enjoy that conversation. His dancing partner had big, strong hands that instantly took hold of Benni's hips, started moving them in time with his own, swaying from left to right, front to back, holding them in just the right distance away, on the verge of touching, maintaining a gap that was almost unbearable, just inviting Benni to buck up. He had great hair, thick and black, slightly damp from the sweat, partly stuck to his forehead in neat curls, partly flowing in the air, catching all the blinding lights.

The guy himself was just a tad taller than Benni, enough to breath hot air against Benni's cheek, enough for Benni to nuzzle the line of his neck, enough for them to maintain eye contact without any effort.

They danced until the both of them lost all sense of time and place. The dance floor reduced to consider only the two of them, the world diminishing until it consisted of only captivating music and a one pair of dancers, moving in perfect sync. Benni gave it everything he got, just concentrated on the beat, the warm body pressing to him, the strong hands holding him. He adored the touch. It wasn't suffocating, offensive, but one that respected Benni, let him move the way he wanted. It was just there to keep him close, and Benni had no intentions to break free. In fact he wanted to get even closer.

Benni turned around, so he was now pressing his back against the guy. The hands moved up to his stomach and the breath now hit the back of his ear. Benni was slowly feeling that something else than just music pierced into his mind as well. He pressed even closer, until there was no gap between them anymore. His whole back was nestled against the broad chest and tight stomach behind him, the hands kept him firmly there, left one on his lower stomach, playing lazily with his shirt hem, right one still on his hip, helping to keep the established rhythm.

And Benni couldn't help but notice that something other than just the guy's body and hands were pressing into him too. A smile, even bigger than the one caused by the dancing, pulled up the corners of his lips. He lifted one of his hands to take a grip of the guy's nape, bury his fingers into his hair and started rolling his hips more profoundly than before, really pushing into the one's behind him. The hot puffs on his neck increased.

Benni turned around again, this time with a smug grin on his face. He maintained the body contact and kept one hand on the guy's neck, but let the other hand reach lower, all the way down across the chest, the stomach, the waistband of the jeans, until he reached the unmistakable hardness. He flat out his hand on it and leaned in to lick at the guy's earlobe at the same time. Dancing was fun but so were other things too.

As predicted, the guy didn't have a lot of patience for Benni's teasing. He took a firm grip of Benni's wrist and started dragging him off the dance floor, towards the bathrooms. There were a few other people there too when they arrived, but they didn't pay any attention to them, they hardly mattered at this point. When the opportunity presented itself, you have to get it. It wasn't every day that you could expect to get a blowjob from a hot stranger.

They stormed into a stall and Benni was opening the guy's jeans before the door was properly closed. He sank down onto his knees, at the same time pulling the jeans down too, and almost attacked the tempting bulge in front of him, measuring it with his mouth through the fabric of underwear. The guy whined even from this little contact and Benni flicked his eyes up, smiled deviously. This was going to be fun indeed.

Benni pulled the underwear down as well and licked the thick vein pulsing in the underside of the guy's dick, from base to top, not forgetting to give some attention to the slit too. All the while he kept his vision straight in the eyes of the guy standing right in front of him, enjoying the state of ecstasy he was able to put him through.

Looking up and sucking was a bit difficult to do simultaneously, but Benni didn't even think of lowering his gaze. If the guy's eyes had been mesmerizing in the blinking neon lights of the club, now in the bright fluorescent light of the bathroom they were downright captivating. They looked down to Benni, hungrily, and Benni was certain he had never seen anything so arousing in his life.

The bathroom was nowhere near a quiet and peaceful place. There were people coming in and out, squeaking the door as they went. They pissed, they washed their hands, some were talking to their phones. Even some faggots and the likes could be heard from people who didn't appreciate what was happening in one of the stalls. But Benni didn't mind any of them. He only cared about the obscene cries of pleasure that the one guy, the one who had a dick in his mouth was making.

Upon sensing something hitting the back of his throat, Benni dutifully swallowed every drop and even smacked his lips for emphasis. The guy was loud even in his panting, still holding the edges of the stall to stay up, so Benni rose, lifted the man's pants up at the same time too and scooted him closer to be able to feel the puffs on his neck again. He loved it when he could put someone into that state. Benni leaned close to the guy.

”Yum,” Benni whispered in to his ear. It was the first thing they had said to each other. 

The man shifted his eyes to Benni, looked at him with a strange expression. He gripped Benni's chin with one hand and hold him in place with it, pressed their mouths together forcefully. It was a bruising, messy kiss, the guy's tongue roaming in and around, apparently trying to reach every part of Benni's mouth, scooping the inner parts of Benni's cheeks, dragging his tongue across Benni's palate.

He finally released Benni with a smack of his own and moved his mouth just next to Benni's ear.

”Yum.”

Benni didn't know what else to do than laugh.

They finished their business in the bathroom and afterwards returned to their respective parties. They didn't change numbers, they didn't even change names, but both were happy with the way things were.

***

Benni was desperately looking at the line for the taxi. He did not feel like waiting for half an hour for his turn, but walking home after a whole night of dancing wasn't particularly appealing either.

Just when he was ready to just suck it and start walking, some familiar voice called out from the front of the line.

”Hey, hey Yummy! Wanna share a cab?”

Benni turned around to find a smugly grinning, wild haired man looking at him. He couldn't help a similar smile spreading to his own face.

”And how do you know we're going to the same direction?”

”Weren't we both going to my place?”

Come to think of it, they actually were. The guy ditched his two friends, a blond with a weird hair-do and a midget impersonating a chipmunk and took Benni with him to the cab that curved to place just then. They spent the ride decently, only chit-chatting ambiguously, keeping their hands far away from any strategic points.

It wasn't until they got inside the flat that things got more heated. Benni saw himself pushed against the wall the second they were inside, the guy crowding into him, keeping him firmly in place and just looking at him from head to toe, before sliding their mouths together. It was a very different kiss from their first one, slow and searching, full of passion and promises of what would follow. The guy was moaning silently, almost like he didn't even notice himself he was doing it, and Benni didn't think he'd ever been as much turned on by a mere kiss.

They had once again left the talking aside, letting their bodies interact on their own. Benni was pulled into a bedroom by his shirt and pushed down into a bed. The guy was manhandling him, but Benni rather enjoyed it. He wasn't one to be completely submissive though, so once the man came down to the bed too, straddled him, Benni flipped them around. The guy let out a little surprised grunt, but looked positively pleased.

They kept rolling on the bed, altering between the one in charge, kissing, undressing, admiring each other's bodies. Not until they were both fully naked and the guy moved to rummage through his bedside table did Benni let him take control of the situation again, turning around on his stomach and waiting for the fun part to begin.

And fun it was. The guy really did handle him the way he wanted, but still made sure he didn't hurt Benni in any way. In Benni's opinion, this was the best part of having sex with strangers. People tend to have more balls then. You didn't have to fear about losing your face, being thought weird, because your partner didn't know you at all, most likely wouldn't even see you ever again. Everyone was entitled to do just what they wanted, without fear of being disapproved. Sex with strangers was wild, adventurous, unjudgemental, in another words, phenomenal.

This particular guy just added to the amazing feeling with his noises. The whole room echoed with his cries of pleasure, they made Benni's skin tingle. The noises and the hands. One was now expertly plunging his insides, while the other glided though the planes of his back.

Just when Benni was getting really excited about the fingers inside of him, they abruptly retreated. And just as sudden Benni's legs were being lifted up from the mattress, spread almost, but not quite, to the point of hurting. He propped himself up on his hands too, so that his knees wouldn't be the only part of him supporting his weight. The guy took a bruising grip of his hips and pushed himself inside of Benni with one swift movement, accompanied by a low grunt.

Benni let out a silent gasp, clinched the sheets. He did not expect such a forceful first push, but damn did it feel good. The pace was relentless right from the beginning, the loud cries echoed in the room. Benni closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of it. Just like earlier the evening, they now moved in a rhythm of their own, swinging their hips in circles, pressing on to each other. Benni loved this kind of dancing as well.

***

Mats woke up, drowsy, well rested, feeling content and satisfied. The bed was warm, he had a pleasing feeling in his gut and the pillows still smelled like his last night's company. The guy himself was nowhere to be seen or heard, but Mats wasn't too sad about it. Sure, the night had been extremely fun and he wouldn't mind repeating it, but maybe he could bump into him later on, if the universe was feeling generous.

Mats stretched like a cat and lazily got up from the bed. He dragged himself to the kitchen, not bothering to put on any clothes. He was just going the get a glass of water before heading to the shower.

The minute he stepped in to the kitchen he knew something was wrong though. Something was out of place. Mats wasn't a neat person, quite the opposite, but in the midst of the chaos that was his home was order as well. Every thing had its own place. Right now at least one of his mugs was in a wrong place, the guy had obviously made himself coffee before leaving, but there was something else too, itching in the back of Mats' mind. Something on the fridge door.

Mats wasn't one with a particularly excellent memory. He needed to write every single thing down, from his mother's birthday to the upcoming meeting at work, from the fact that he needed to buy milk to the sad truth that he owed Marco 23,65 Euros. And everything he needed to remember, he wrote down on post-its and glued them to his fridge door. Not one or two person had wondered how on earth did those post-its help him at all, seeing that the whole door was covered with them, many of them overlapping, but there was a clear system to them. Work stuff in one place, things related to money on the other, most important ones in the middle, situations that were relevant in the near future on the top and so on.

Now there was something disturbing the fragile harmony, built with tremendous effort. Mats stepped up in front of the fridge, started searching through with a frown. He did not appreciate people messing up his notes. 

It took him a while until he noticed one with a long line of numbers. He didn't usually need that many numbers to write anything down.

 

_Remember to call Yummy._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if taxi lines exist anywhere else than this part of the world, but basically there are only specific places where taxis are allowed to (or agree to, I don't know for sure which one :D) take customers in and once the bars close down, there's always a huge line of people waiting for a cab in the nearest post. Great place to hit on people, 10/10, would recommend.


End file.
